DragonRogue Armor
Weapon Bonuses Daggers: Two attacks with 60% damage each. Staffs and Wands: One attack with 100% damage. Swords, Maces and Axes: One attack with 100% damage Base Stats - Defense Melee:5 Ranged:5 Magic:5 Parry:0 Dodge:0 Block:0 Offense Crit:5 Bonus:5 Damage:5-10 Element:Metal Abilities Stealth Level: 2 Description: Hide yourself in the shadows Effect: Grants +10 Critical for 10 turns MP cost: 5 Prerequisites: Daggers Recharge time: 9 turns Hint: When using stealth, each hit has a chance for critical, so maximize your crit chance by alternating between normal attack and rapid attack. (or wild throw for multiple enemies). Rapid Attack Level: 3 Description: Available after a successful attack Effect: Daggers: 4 attacks, Non-Daggers: 2 attack (It appears to be changed back) MP cost: 0 Prerequisites: Successful last hit Recharge time: 2 turns Surprise Attack Level: 4 Description: Extra damage while hidden in the shadows Effect: Daggers: 1 strike with 250% damage MP cost: 0 Prerequisites: Stealth needs to be activated. Must be using daggers. Recharge time: 1 turn Smoke Level: 5 Description: Hide yourself in a cloud of smoke Effect: Increases dodge ability by 80% for 2 turns MP cost: 20 Prerequisites: none Recharge time: 4 turns Distract Level: 6 Description: Distract a single enemy with a funky phrase Effect: Enemy is unable to attack for 3 turns MP cost: 20 Prerequisites: none Recharge time: 14 turns Poison Level: 7 Description: Poison your enemy with a sinister strike Effect: One hit (single damage for daggers) with your current weapon, then 3-5 poison damage every turn for 10 turns. MP cost: 5 Prerequisites: none Recharge time: 2 turns Throw Level: 8 Description: Ranged attack Effect: Daggers: 100% damage(50%+50%), Non-Daggers: 100% damage; converts attack type to Ranged MP cost: 10 Prerequisites: none Recharge time: 4 turns Mind Numb Level: 9 Description: Attacks mana instead of health Effect: Attacks MP with 200% damage MP cost: 5 Prerequisites: none Recharge time: none Tangle Level: 10 Description: Stops a foe from running away Effect: Attacks enemy with a single kick-attack and reduces his resistance to "Flee" to -100 for 20 turns MP cost: 20 Prerequisites: none Recharge time: 4 turns Aimed Level: 11 Description: Executes an aimed strike Effect: Attacks enemy with a single attack with an increased chance to hit (+ 20%) MP cost: 5 Prerequisites: none Recharge time: none Wild Daggers Level: 11 Description: Attacks all enemies with throwing daggers Effect: Attacks all enemies for 200% damage with daggers or 100% damage with non-daggers, converts damage type to ranged MP cost: 10 Prerequisites: none Recharge time: 4 turns Blind Name: Blind Level: 12 Description: Blind a single foe Effect: Attacks enemy with a single strike and reduces his hit ratio by -10 for 10 turns MP cost: 10 Prerequisites: none Recharge time: 4 turns Potion Level: 15 Description: Tries to find an extra health potion Effect: 15% chance to find an extra potion and heal 100 HP instantly MP cost: 10 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: None Final Strike Level: 18 Description: Attacks a foe with a guaranteed critical hit Effect: Normal attack (double attack if equipped with daggers) with 100% critical. May be parried, blocked or dodged! MP cost: 5 Prerequisites: None Recharge time: 14 turns ---- Notes *The Rogue's default weapon is the Dagger. *Also see Mage and Warrior. *If a DA holder saves a sword onto their Rogue, the Rogue's character page will show him/her holding two swords (glitch?). Category:Class Armors